Bara
Bara is a fire nymph (later discovered to be a genie) that appeared on Khyorgan early in its creation. Characteristics Scholars and scientists were initially unsure of what to officially classify Bara as because no other individual of her species has yet to be found. This is because Bara is actually a shapeshifter capable of taking on the form of many things, and she herself has forgotten her original form. However, her favorite form is that of a young girl with fiery hair. Thus, she is often referred to as a fire nymph. Bara is an extraordinarily powerful being. The weather changes drastically based on her current mood. When she is happy or content, the clouds part making way for sunlight. When she is frightened or depressed, thunderstorms occur. And when she is furious, volcanoes erupt and meteors rain down from the sky. Recent findings have begun to suggest that Bara is actually a primordial goddess, also known as a genie. It was once thought that all primordial gods had "grew up" into the new gods, but Bara had ceased to age when she trapped herself inside the Mask of Bara. History The goddess Ema was physically annihilated during the era of the United Plane. Upon the creation of Khyorgan, a powerful, magical creature was born within the fires of Mt. Bara which the creature would be named after. Bara, destined to begin inheriting Ema's memories, was born with a child-like personality. Fascinated, Bara continued to meditate, attempting to reconnect with this past life of hers. Then, one day the most tragic of memories came to Bara - the memory of the destruction of the United Plane and the death of her children. So deeply steeped into grief, she flew into a blind rage setting fire to the island of Kesuma. Then, for 40 days, she wept, creating a rainstorm that put out the fires. Bara wanted to forget about her previous life - to purge the memories from her head. However, she did not want to leave the world for good or else Ema's legacy could be lost forever. She forged herself a metal mask to embody all of her negative emotions, and then she created four stone colossi to hold the rest of her emotions. What remained of her faded into spiritual energy that granted life upon the island, thus creating the island of Kesuma as it is seen today. She called Kesuma her own personal sanctuary, hoping that she would never be released again. Her followers in Clan Permulaan heeded her words, and thus, they constructed temples to house the four stone giants. Four stone giants The four stone giants are the incarnations of Bara's positive emotions. They are tasked with protecting the island of Kesuma. *Kadala - The idol of fire with the head of a serpent. Having four arms each with a sabre, she is a fire-breathing dancer skilled in magic, and is the guardian of the volcano. When Kadala is awake, her eyes glow red. Kadala represents strong will and excitement, and she is the shortest, yet fastest of the colossi. *Aji-Raja - The idol of earth with the head of a baboon. The guardian of the forest, he is a warrior carrying a large club. When Aji-Raja is awake, his eyes glow green. Aji-Raja represents concentration and focus, and he is the tallest of the colossi. *Hiukan - The idol of water with the head resembling both a hammerhead shark and a dolphin. Coral covers his body due to his lengthy time spent living underwater. Wielding tonfas, he is a cunning, stealthy creature that protects the sea. When Hiukan is awake, his eyes glow blue. Hiukan represents serenity and grace, and he is the bulkiest of the colossi. *Nazara - The idol of wind with the head of an eagle. She has two great wing-arms sharp as blades, yet allowing her to fly, and she is the guardian of the sky. When Nazara is awake, her eyes glow yellow. Nazara represents free spirit, and she is the longest colossi. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Gods